Medal of Family
by Showmeamonchelekiss
Summary: Sept ans. Sept ans qu'il l'a laissée. Maintenant, il se retrouve à New York, dans la ville de ses rêves, mais pas les siens. Et puis il y a cette petite fille qui vient le voir... (PDV de Finn tout au long de l'OS)


**C'est ma toute première histoire que je poste, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre, avec des petits conseils, des fois que. (:**

**Et les personnages de cette histoire (sauf la petite fille) ne m'appartiennent pas. Et Glee non plus d'ailleurs.**

* * *

New York City, Central Park, Octobre 2019

Si je suis ici, c'est simplement à cause d'une balle qui m'a immobilisé la jambe, donc je boite un peu ce qui m'empêche d'être sur le terrain, mais j'ai toujours mon uniforme sur moi, pour faire bonne impression. A cette heure là, je devrait être quelque part dans le désert chaud d'Orient pour servir mon pays, sauf qu'ils en ont décidé autrement : je me retrouve derrière un stand sensé recruter des dons ou des jeunes assez courageux pour l'armée de terre et l'armée de l'air, et aussi des marines. On voit juste des centaines de gens passer devant nous, en regardant la pancarte bleu, blanche et rouge avec écrit en grosses lettres dessus :

VENEZ SERVIR VOTRE BEAU PAYS  
OU AIDEZ NOS SOLDATS AMERICAINS  
EN FAISANT DON OU EN S'ENGAGEANT

Quelques fois, des petits garçons ou des adolescents s'arrêtent, avec un petit air rêveur et émerveillé sur leur visage avant que leurs parents ne leur prennent la main en les emportant plus loin. Aujourd'hui, seul un gars avait signé le papier pour s'engager. Il avait juste 18 ans, le même âge que moi quand j'avais fait ce choix. En faisant ce choix, j'avais laisser tant de choses qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi, dont _elle_. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, c'est certain, mais _elle_, _elle_ m'a sûrement oublié depuis le temps. Aucune importance j'avais (presque) tourné la page. Cela faisait maintenant sept année que je l'avais laissée. Parfois je regrettais, puis d'autres me disais que je l'avais fait pour _son_ bien. Je regardais juste de temps en temps la dernière photo que j'ai qui contient son visage (toutes les autres sont restées chez ma mère, dans une malle clause à l'aide d'un cadenas dont moi seul et _elle_ possédions la clé). A présent, c'était bien trop dur de mettre un prénom sur _elle_, donc _elle_ restera _elle_ pour moi, jusqu'à temps que tout aille vraiment mieux, car j'en soufrai encore.

16 heures, c'est ce que je lus sur ma montre quand une petite fille d'au moins 6 ans arriva vers le stand. Son cartable rose sur le dos montrait qu'elle sortait de l'école, non loin de là. Elle regarda le stand avec attention puis me regarda moi. Elle avait des cheveux châtains très très foncés, des yeux d'un marron magnifique avec des petites fossettes à croquer. Cette petite ressemblait beaucoup à _elle_.

"Tu es soldat?" me dit-elle.

"Euh, oui, lieutenant plus exactement." répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais juste le fait de voir cette petite -qui _lui_ ressemblait énormément- me redonna un peu de joie qu'il me manquait.

"Tu ne serais pas un peu jeune pour t'engager?" la questionnai-je sur le ton de la blague.

"Oh non! Je ne veux pas m'engager, je veux juste connaître un peu le métier de mon papa."

"Ton papa est dans l'armée?"

"Hum hum." acquiesça-t-elle avec un signe de tête. "C'est maman qui me l'a dit."

Beaucoup de soldats étaient mariés et avaient des enfants. Je n'avais pas cette chance là, mais si je l'aurai eu, j'aurai voulu que ce soit avec _elle_. C'est vrai que nous étions presque mariés, mais _elle_ m'avait dis qu'elle voulait attendre d'avoir été récompensée avant d'avoir des petits monstres. Et puis, nous étions jeunes l'année où tout a basculé.

"Tu devrais lui dire que c'est courageux." dis-je en souriant à la petite

Alors son petit air heureux se fana. Je me demanda ce que j'eu fait pour qu'elle paraisse aussi attristée, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps puisqu'elle me répondis.

"Je ne peux pas..." avoua-t-elle. "Parce que je ne le connais pas..." finit-elle en baisant les yeux.

Cela me fit penser un peu à moi. Non pas que je sois narcissique, mais mon père est aussi mort en combattant. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'avoue qu'il était un drogué et qu'il est en fait mort d'une overdose.

"Je suis désolé." dis-je

"Oh, c'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude que mes copines me demandent où il est quand elles viennent goûter chez moi. Et puis même maman ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il est parti..." acheva-t-elle.

"Tu sais depuis combien de temps il est parti?"

"Bah, je sais que mon papa il sait pas que je suis née parce que et bah, ma maman a pas eu le temps de lui dire."

Ça devait être très difficile pour elle de ne pas connaître son paternel. Moi non plus à vrai dire, enfin, il est mort alors que j'étais bébé, et puis j'avais une photo de lui avec moi, mais elle, elle ne devait pas avoir grand chose...

"Mais comme je vais avoir sept ans le mois prochain, et bah ça doit faire un peu plus de sept ans. Enfin je sais pas, je suis pas super forte en mathématiques. En fait, c'est plus parce que j'aime pas ça." dit-elle en souriant à nouveau.

Elle avait un joli petit sourire en coin, à croquer. Mais j'eu mal au coeur quand elle prononça 'un peu plus de sept ans'. Ça me rappelait trop _elle_. Je décida de changer de sujet.

"Dis, tu rentres tous les soirs toute seule ou quelqu'un vient te chercher?"

"Je rentre toute seule. Je connais le chemin de ma maison par-coeur!" dit-elle en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

"Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop risqué, toute seule, dans New York?"

_Elle_ m'avait dis qu'il y avait des trucs bizarres ici des fois, mais bon, _elle_ disait que quoi ce qui se passerai, _elle_ irait vivre ici car c'était la ville de _ses_ rêves.

"Non! Ma maman m'a donné ça!" dit-elle en sortant de son cartable une bombe à vaporiser.

Un spray au poivre. _Elle_ avait tout le temps ça sur elle, _elle_ me l'avait montré lors d'un de nos nombreux rendez-vous. Il parait que c'est efficace envers les personnes coriaces qui ne veulent pas te lâcher. Je décidai de mettre fin à notre conversation. Mais elle s'exclama en regardant sa montre violette.

"Oh! Il faut que j'y aille! Maman va me gronder si je ne suis pas à la maison avant qu'elle rentre du travail!"

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui poser une autre question.

"Elle fait quoi, comme métier, ta maman?"

"Elle chante." dit-elle, comme fière de sa mère

"Elle chante dans des bars?"

"Non non! Dans des théâtres. Et elle joue des rôles aussi."

"Oh!" fis-je "Bon, je te laisse filer, comme ça te ne te fera pas gronder! Au revoir!" m'exclamai-je, pour qu'elle m'entende car elle s'était un peu éloignée.

"Au revoir monsieur!" me retourna-t-elle

Puis elle s'éloigna et se fonda dans la masse. Cette petite me faisait penser à _elle_. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux, ou ses cheveux. Mais elle avait aussi ce petit sourire en coin, qui n'appartenait pas à _elle_.

Je la revu le lendemain, toujours à la même heure, et elle souriait toujours autant. La petite s'avança vers moi.

"Bonjour!" dit-elle, avec visiblement de la joie dans sa voix.

"Bonjour!" répondis-je en souriant.

Elle souriait tout le temps, j'en avais la nette impression. Elle paraissait si joyeuse, à chaque seconde, sauf je pense (et j'avais fais l'expérience) quand on lui parlait de son père. Elle me sortit de ma torpeur en me posant une (autre) question.

"Au fait, comment est-ce que tu t'appelle?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement intéressée

"Je suis le lieutenant Hudson." affirmais-je

"Ton prénom c'est Lieutenant? C'est bizarre!"

"Non," rigolai-je "Mon prénom est Finn. Je m'appelle Finn Hudson."

"Finn? C'est joli." dit-elle "Moi c'est Fanny. Comme dans _Funny Girl_! Tu connais, _Funny Girl_?"

"Oui, bien sûr, je connais. Qui ne connais pas cette grande comédie musicale de Broadway?" dis-je

En effet, je connaissais, trop, peut-être. _Elle_ m'en avait parlé, non seulement car Barbra Streisand, qui était _son_ idole, jouait dedans, mais elle avait chanté plusieurs de ces morceaux au lycée. Le lycée, la période où presque tout était parfait. Je reporta mon attention sur Fanny.

"C'est pour ça que ma maman m'a donné ce prénom : elle a-do-re cette comédie musicale! D'ailleurs, mes deuxièmes prénoms sont en partis en hommage à ça. Ça fait : Fanny Evita Maria Roxie Annie Dorothy Elphaba Glinda Cosette Wendla Carole. Mais le dernier ne vient d'aucunes comédie musicale, ma maman dis que c'est un prénom qu'elle adore..." finissa-t-elle. [NDA : Pour les prénoms de comédie musicale, ils proviennent des comédies suivantes (dans l'ordre) : _Funny Girl_, _Evita_, _West Side Story_, _Chicago_, _Annie_, _The Miz_, _Wicked_ (Elphaba et Glinda proviennent de la même comédie), _Les Misérables _et _Spring Awakening_.]

Carole, comme ma mère... Bref, je me décida à lui répondre car son petit air montrait qu'elle attendait une réponse.

"Ça en fait beaucoup des prénoms!" m'exclamai-je.

"Oh oui! Comme tu dis!" répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il y eu un petit silence, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me détaillait, et qu'elle réfléchissait également.

"Demain j'essaye de te ramener quelque chose!" s'exclama-t-elle

"Oh, et ce sera quoi?" demandai-je, un peu curieux.

"Ah! Je ne peux pas te dire! C'est une surprise! Et puis tu verra demain!" dit-elle.

Elle souriait et était visiblement fière de ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour moi.

"Bon, je vais devoir y aller moi, si je veux avoir ce que je vais te donner! Tu vas voir, je pense que tu vas être surpris!"

"Au revoir Fanny!"

"Au revoir Finn!"

Je me demandais toujours ce qu'elle m'avait réservé. Et je pensa que je n'allais pas être déçu.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, elle sautillait en venant vers le stand. J'en conclu qu'elle avait mon fameux cadeau.

"Coucou! J'ai ton cadeau!"

"Hey! Merci! C'est gentil."

"Je l'ai mis dans une enveloppe." me dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe blanche avec des étoiles dorées dessus.

Des étoiles dorées... "Je met tout le temps une étoile dorée derrière mon nom, c'est une métaphore." ou bien "C'est ma signature!". Je me rappelais exactement de ce qu'_elle_ avait dit.

"Oh, et pour les étoiles dorrées, c'est juste que c'est un peu comme ma signature!" me dit-elle, car elle voyait sûrement que je fixais les étoiles avec insistance.

"OK, d'accord." fis-je

"Tu peux l'ouvrir!" dit-elle avec ce petit sourire en coin.

"Oh, euh, oui, j'allais le faire." dis-je en retournant l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir.

Je l'ouvrit et y découvrit un billet pour aller voir un spectacle musical à Broadway. _Funny Girl_ était en gros titre sur le bout de papier.

"Merci!" dis-je avec un petit sourire, tout en pensant à _elle_.

"C'est pour samedi soir à vingt heures au Winter Garden Theatre, mais dans un mois. Et ma maman joue dedans en plus!"

"Tu sais quel rôle elle joue?" demandais-je, curieux.

"Hum, non, mais je sais que déjà avant, elle aurait tant voulu le jouer."

Fanny Brice. Sa mère devait jouer le rôle de Fanny Brice, qui était aussi le rôle principal en passant par là. Je savais qu'_elle_ aurait aussi tant voulu le jouer. Je l'avais déjà regarder avec _elle_. Et si je me souvenais bien, la dernière chanson était My Man. _Elle_ l'avait aussi déjà chanter au lycée, pour une audition. Et _elle_ m'avait confié qu'elle avait pensé à moi tout le long de la longue mélodie.

"Mais tu y seras, hein?" me questionna-t-elle, anxieuse

"Oui, je te le promet." dis-je en souriant

"Cool! Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai trop pleins de trucs à faire à la maison : les devoirs, le goûter, raconter ma journée à maman... Au revoir Lieutenant!"

"Au revoir Fanny, et à plus tard."

Puis elle fila, se fonda dans la masse, puis disparu de ma vue. Je soupira puis me tournai vers un jeune qui venait de remplir le petit papier bleu. Je lui indiqua des bases puis il s'en alla. Arrivé à mon hôtel, je m'endormi de suite, exténué par cette journée. Je revu Fanny tous les soirs de la semaine pendant tout le mois, puis je remarquai qu'elle se confiait beaucoup à moi. C'était une petite fille gentille. Je compris aussi qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa mère et qu'elle était quand même très triste de ne pas connaître son père. Je me demandais comment sa mère faisait pour l'élever tout en jouant aussi le rôle du père, ce qui, d'après ma mère, n'est pas une des choses les plus simples. Arrivé au samedi soir, je revêtis un costard que j'avais, par chance, emporté dans ma valise. La dernière fois que je l'avait porté, cela remontait de ma dernière année de lycée, après le concours régional 2012, à _notre_ mariage... Rien que de penser à ce souvenir me rendit nostalgique et mélancolique. A présent, _elle_ était redevenue numéro un dans mes pensées, depuis que j'avais rencontré Fanny, car elle avait tout d'_elle_. Je pris le métro pour aller au Winter Garden Theatre. Arrivé, je donnais mon billet aux videurs puis entra dans le grand théâtre. J'étais assis sur le siège qui m'était réservé et attendis le rideau de velours rouge se lève. C'est après quinze minutes que les lumières ne s'éteignent pour laisser place à une douce mélodie et une jeune femme sur la scène. A cause d'un homme imposant, je ne pu voir le visage de l'actrice, qui était la maman de la petite Fanny. Il restait une place de libre à côté de moi et une petite fille vêtue d'une robe de soirée à strass s'assit à côté de moi.

"Bonsoir lieutenant! C'est cool que vous soyez venu!" me murmura-t-elle

Ah! C'était donc Fanny!

"Bonsoir Fanny. Et c'est normal que je sois venu, je te l'avais promis." lui murmurai-je en retour.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et en fait, ma maman est toujours en coulisse, elle viendra juste pour les dernières scènes. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle était un peu stressée car c'est la toute première fois qu'elle fait un spectacle avec autant de public! Donc c'est sa doublure qui est là pour l'instant."

"D'accord. J'attendrais les dernières scènes avec impatience."

Puis j'essaya de regarder le reste du spectacle. Arrivé à l'entracte, Fanny m'annonça qu'elle allait voir sa mère en coulisses. Elle me proposa d'y aller avec elle, mais je refusa, préférant découvrir dans les scènes à venir. Elle revint après plusieurs minutes, juste avant que les lumières baissèrent leur luminosité. Les scènes passèrent, mais je ne perçu pas les voix des acteurs, juste quelques murmures. A un moment, je cru _l_'entendre, oui, _elle_. Je devais sûrement me faire des illusions, car je ne _l_'avais pas vue depuis que j'été à New York. Arrivé à la dernière scène, je croyais, j'entendis la mélodie de My Man. Une mélodie qui me rappela tout _nos_ souvenirs. Cette chanson, _elle_ l'avait chanté pour moi. Je repensa alors, à cette chanson, qu'_elle_ avait chanté, et comme si mes pensées se produisaient en vrai, je perçu _sa_ voix. Je décida de me pincer plusieurs fois, mais la voix persistait, et continuait de chanter, toujours avec plus d'émotion, à chaque note qui passait.

"Oh My Man I love him so,  
He'll never know!

All my life is just despair,  
But I don't care!

When he takes me in his arms,  
The world is bright, alright!

What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I come back, on my knees someday

For whatever my man is,  
I am his,  
Forever more!"

C'était plus fort que moi, les larmes commencèrent à monter, prêtent à trahir mon état mental. Je leva les yeux vers la chanteuse, et je me confirma à moi-même que je n'étais pas fou : c'était bien _elle_, devant moi, en chair et en os, chantant, réalisant son rêve sur une scène de Broadway. Les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber gagnèrent le combat contre moi et je les laissa couler sur ma joue, avant que Fanny ne passe sa main sur ma joue, essuyant ma larme.

"T'as vu, elle chante bien ma maman!" dit-elle, visiblement joyeuse "Elle chante aussi cette chanson en pensant à papa." me murmura-t-elle

Ah oui, une autre question que je ne m'étais pas encore posée : si _elle_ était sa mère, qui était le père? Peut-être moi? Je regarda Fanny, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la scène, où sa mère se faisait remercier et recevait de nombreux bouquets de fleurs, signant des autographes. _Elle_ regarda dans la direction de la petite. Mais je devais partir, si je ne voulais pas qu'_elle_ me reconnaisse. Malheureusement, _elle_ regarda qui était à côté de sa fille, c'est à dire moi, puis _son _visage se tordit dans une expression d'incompréhension. Je paniqua, mais Fanny me tenait la main, avec de la force. Je la regarda, avec un regard que je voulais suppliant.

"Tu ne veux pas un autographe de ma maman? Pour un souvenir! Allez! Viens!" me supplia-t-elle.

"Euh, non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de souvenir."

Si tu savais combien j'en ai déjà... Je reporta mon attention vers la scène, où il ne restait personne, sauf _elle_, qui montait les marches, pour rejoindre sa fille, et sûrement pour me parler. Trop peureux, et voyant qu'_elle_ s'approchait, trop même, je lâcha la main de la petite, qui pouvait être ma fille.

"Désolé..." murmurai-je avec de la honte aux deux personnes qui étaient à proximité de moi

"Non, attends, Lieutenant Finn!" dit Fanny.

Elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Bon, d'accord, avec le lieutenant, mais elle m'avait appelé Finn. Je la regarda, elle avait aussi beaucoup de choses en commun avec moi, ça devait être ma fille. Oui, c'était dur à avouer mais cela devait être elle. Bientôt, elle pourrait m'appeler Papa, mais était-elle prête? Pas moi, en tout cas. Et puis _elle_, serait-elle prête à me faire revenir dans _sa_ vie, après que l'ai fait tant souffrir, d'après les dire de ma... fille. Je commença à marcher vers la sortie en pensant à tout cela.

"Finn, reviens tout de suite!" cria une voix pour laquelle j'aurais tout donné pour la ré-entendre.

Ce n'était pas Fanny qui avait parlé, mais _elle_.

"Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller, Rachel." dis-je.

Quoi? Attendez! J'ai dis _son_ prénom, après tant d'années où ce prénom était imprononçable.

"Non! On a vraiment besoin de parler nous deux!" dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa voix brisée

Je devais partir. Pas juste partir de ce théâtre, non, partir d'ici, de New York, aller dans une autre ville. Je devais m'en aller, tout était ma faute si Rachel était dans cet état, à deux doigts de craquer, sous les yeux de sa fille, ma fille, notre fille. Moi, j'avais déjà craqué depuis longtemps, de chaudes larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

"Pourquoi tu dois parler à Lieutenant Finn, maman?" dit Fanny

"Pour des histoires de grand." répliqua la concernée aussitôt "Vas rejoindre tonton Kurt et tonton Blaine, s'il te plaît. Ils sont sortis dehors, tu dormiras chez eux ce soir, comme prévu."

"D'accord! Au revoir Finn et maman!" dit-elle en faisant un câlin à sa mère.

Nous attendîmes qu'elle soit sortie du théâtre et d'être tout seuls avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

"Viens, on va dans ma loge, ce sera mieux." dit-elle

"Non, Rachel, je dois vraiment y aller." dis-je avec beaucoup de peine et en partant vers la sortie.

"On reprendra cette discussion plus tard." dit-elle avec calme "Mais tu me déçois beaucoup Finn." continua-t-elle, avec la voix totalement brisée.

Je murmurai un dernier petit désolé puis me retourna pour sortir, tout en entendant les pleurs éttoufés de Rachel, et aussi une chute. Je voulais vraiment retourner en arrière, la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais et que je l'aime encore (pour toujours), de tout mon coeur, ne jamais l'avoir quittée, et aussi avoir été présent dans l'enfance de ma fille. Recommencer à partir de ce moment, qui avait été fatal pour notre couple, avant de la faire monter dans ce train, avant de la laisser partir, en pleurs, comme ce soir là. Avant que je la quitte, aussi en pleurs, que je foire au début à l'armée, pour ensuite être repris, avant que je m'en veuille pour lui avoir fait ça, avant que j'en souffre à en être malade, avant de me dire que j'allais l'oublier, avant de me dire aussi que ce n'était qu'une amourette de lycée, avant de m'en vouloir encore plus, avant de commencer à l'oublier, même si c'était la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais faite, avant de me dire que tout compte fait, elle était _plus_ qu'une amourette de lycée, avant de me faire cette blessure, avant qu'ils ne m'envoient ici, avant de rencontrer cette petite intrigante, avant qu'elle ne me donne ce billet, avant que je _la_ revoie, avant que je craque, sous l'effet du choc, avant tout ça. Oui, je voulais tellement revenir en arrière, que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé, mais c'était impossible, car ce qui était dit était dit, et ce qui était fait était fait. Alors maintenant, j'allai fuir. Je sais, c'est lâche, très lâche même, mais c'était le seul moyen d'oublier, encore, même si ce n'était pas le meilleur.

Le lendemain, je vérifia que j'avais bien tout pris dans mon sac à dos. Je portais une tenue plus décontractée que celle de la veille et que mon uniforme aujourd'hui : Tee-Shirt blanc et jean. Je rendis les clés à l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de me diriger vers Central Park. Mon avion pour Lima n'était que dans deux heures. Marcher dans ce parc me rappela pourquoi j'étais ici, et ce que j'y avait découvert. Beaucoup trop de choses, à mon goût. Je marcha, jusqu'à m'asseoir sur un banc, celui en face du stand. J'attendis, je ne savais pas quoi, mais j'attendis, longtemps, peut-être quinze minutes, ou trente. Je ne faisais rien, j'attendais juste. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. J'en fus sorti par un cri, après quoi je secoua ma tête.

"Ah! Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherché par-tout!" me cria une voix fluette

"Et merde..." murmurai-je à moi-même

"Quoi? Tu n'es pas content de me voir? Pendant longtemps, je t'ai cherché Finn..." elle soupira, en tout cas, elle devait avoir l'ouïe très fine "Et toi, tu te pointe comme une fleur, ici, à New York, et je te dis que je veux parler, et toi, tu veux te barrer, comme ça! C'est lâche, Finn. Et ce n'est pas toi! Ce n'est pas le Finn que je connais en face de moi, pas le Finn que j'aime et que j'ai cherché pendant plus de cinq ans. Je suis allée à Lima, même aussi à Los Angeles pour voir si tu étais avec Puck. J'ai fais le tour des Etats-Unis pour toi. Mais j'ai perdu espoir après ces années, car je croyais plus en rien, tu vois, juste en mon rêve de Broadway, auquel, j'ai réussi, enfin, je crois..." finissa-t-elle.

"Ok, ma-..." commençais-je à dire en me relevant

"Je n'ai pas fini!" dit-elle avec plus de rage tout en me remettant sur le banc "Tu nous a abandonné, autant moi qu'elle. Et maintenant, tu veux juste partir, t'enfuir loin de là! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être égoïste à ce point! Tu as tellement changé en toutes ces années... C'est pas croyable! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait à l'armée pour que tu devienne comme ça? Un lavage de cerveau? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai chialé! Même ta fille, elle se demandait où était son Papa. J'espère que tu avais remarqué que c'était ta fille au moins? Parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Elle a presque tout de toi..." dit-elle avec un ton plus adouci

"Non, c'est faux, elle a tes yeux, et aussi tes cheveux et tes fossettes..."

"Mh, non, ce sont _tes_ fossettes! Et ton sourire en coin! Oh oui! Ce purée de sourire en coin qui me rappelait chaque moment passé avec toi quand elle me le faisait! Mais elle a aussi ta bonté d'âme, chose que je n'ai pas, car il faut bien avouer que j'ai passé mes années lycée à être égoïste..."

"Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est égoïste..."

"Mais oui! TU ES égoïste! Parce que ça fait tellement d'années que j'attends que tu reviennes, et je n'ai même pas le temps de profiter de toi un jour que tu veux déjà partir! C'est ça de l'égoïsme! Moi, je n'ai jamais été égoïste comme ça au ly-..."

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je plaquait mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit vite, très vite à mon baiser en m'en rendant un autre, plus doux, mais tout aussi passionné.

"Oh mon dieu, tes lèvres m'ont tellement manquées." me murmura-t-elle en me picorant la bouche "Plus de sept ans sans avoir embrassé personne, c'est comme une libération." rajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement

"Tu es sérieuse? Plus de sept ans sans avoir embrasser quelqu'un?"

"Oui. La dernière fois que j'avais embrassé quelqu'un, c'était avant que je monte dans ce foutu train, et c'était toi. Parce que moi, je ne suis pas la dernière personne que tu as embrassé?"

"Si." avouais-je "Parce que tu croyais qu'à l'armée j'allais m'amuser à embrasser des soldats, sachant qu'il n'y avait que des garçons?"

"On ne sait jamais. Tu aurais pu être tellement en manque de ta petite brune préférée que tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour la retrouver, non?" me dit-elle en rigolant un peu

"Vu sous cet angle là, c'est vrai que..." acquiesçai-je en souriant

Nous regardâmes quelques secondes, ce qui paraissait être des heures. J'avais une question qui me trottai dans la tête, mais n'osai pas la poser. Et puis, je me dis que finalement, ça ne pouvais pas être si dramatique si je posai cette fameuse question.

"Comment elle s'appelle?" demandai-je

"Qui?"

"No-notre fille..."

"Ah euh, Fanny. Mais, je pensai que tu le savais..."

"Oui, je savais savais qu'elle s'appelait Fanny, mais je voulais dire, quel est son nom, complet." fini-je

Elle inspira avant de me répondre. "Fanny Evita Maria Roxie Annie Dorothy Elphaba Glinda Cosette Wendla Carole Berry." finit-elle (enfin) en soupirant.

"D'accord." répliquais-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître froid, du fait que j'étais blessé intérieurement

"Nan! Ecoute, j'ai vraiment voulu lui donner 'Hudson' comme nom de famille quand je l'ai déclarée à la mairie de New York. Mais ils n'ont pas accepté car il fallait que tu signe toi aussi, comme quoi tu étais le père. Je leur ai dis que tu étais à l'armée, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter... Tu sais, j'ai même été irritée pendant un certain temps, puis j'ai donné le nom de Berry à notre fille Finn, même si je voulais absolument que ce soit Hudson..." elle soupira, encore une fois "Mais si tu veux qu'elle ai le nom de Hudson, tu a juste à aller à la mairie avec moi, et remplir le papier comme quoi tu reconnais que c'est ta fille!" me dit-elle avec plus d'entrain

"Oui, mais comment elle le prendra?"

"Qui?"

"Fanny..." soupirais-je

"Euh..." elle semblait réfléchir, tout en regardant autour d'elle, puis elle s'exclama "Tiens! Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue!"

Je regarda alors dans la direction où son regard s'était posé, puis vis qu'une petite brune courait vers nous. Elle se précipitait vers le banc où Rachel et moi étions assis. Mais elle n'était pas seule : derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir un homme qui lui courait après ; mon demi-frère, Kurt Hummel.

"Mamaaaaaaaan! Tonton Kurt me court après!" cria-t-elle en s'asseyant entre Rachel et moi, alors qu'on se tenait fermement la main.

"Finn, aide moi!" cria-t-elle de plus belle alors que Kurt venait vers nous, essoufflé.

"Bouh! Il faut vraiment que je refasse du sport! Mais viens ici que je t'attrape toi, petite fille!" dit Kurt en prenant la petite par la taille en lui faisant des chatouilles. Il s'arrêta dans son élan quand il me remarqua enfin. "F-finn? C'est bien toi?"

"Hum, oui, je crois bien." lui répondis-je

"Oh Finn! Tu m'as tellement manqué!" me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

"Toi aussi petit frère." dis-je en riant, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte, et que je commençais à manquer d'air "Euh, Kurt, tu m'étouffe là..." essayai-je de lui dire

"Désolé." dit-il alors qu'il se releva "Je pense que c'est l'émotion."

Je vis alors que la petite nous regarda, intriguée, puis fini par lâcher :

"Mais comment ça se fait que tout le monde te connais, Finn? Moi aussi je veux que tout le monde me connaisse, et maman aussi! Parce que du coup, tu es plus célèbre que maman en fait là..." puis elle rajouta à voix basse, sûrement adressé à moi : "Tu sais, maman va être jalouse, alors fais attention parce que elle est un peu fofolle on dirait quand elle est jalouse."

"Je croyais que c'est quand elle était en colère!" rajouta Kurt

"En fait, c'est du pareil au même." répondis-je tranquillement

"Hey, je vous entend vous trois!" nous interrompit-elle

"Tu as raison Finn : c'est la même chose dans les deux cas." la titilla Kurt

Rachel émis un grondement silencieux, puis murmura des choses, peut-être des jurons, mais elle faisait bien attention de les dire à la voix la plus basse possible pour que ce petit monstre adorable ne les répète pas. C'était du Rachel tout craché, celle des années lycée, celle que j'aimais, celle que je chérirai jusqu'à ma mort, avais-je promis, autrefois. Mais je comptai bien rattraper le temps perdu, aucun doute sur cela. Kurt et Fanny gloussaient, à la réaction de Rachel. Moi, je me contentais de la regarder, sûrement très fixement, car elle se retourna vers moi et se mit à me fixer. Kurt se racla la gorge, car on avait exactement le même comportement qu'auparavant, quand je lui avais demandé sa main, qu'elle avait accepté, quelques jours après ; sauf que cette fois là, on ne s'embrassait pas à pleine bouche comme on le faisait à nos 17-18 ans. Il nous regarda, avant de lancer un regard vers Fanny comme pour dire 'Hého! Elle est là, votre progéniture, et elle sait même pas que toi, Finn, tu es son père et surtout que vous êtes ensemble. Alors évitez de flirter comme ça, sinon, elle va s'imaginer des trucs.' Je repris alors mon sérieux, enfin, évita de fixer Rachel comme si j'allais la dévorer, tellement j'avais besoin d'elle. Kurt nous fis un signe de tête, comme pour nous dire que nous avions bien réagi, puis la petite s'exclama soudain :

"Et si on allait au Starbucks! C'est trop trop bon les trucs là-bas, et puis ils ont pleins de donnuts aussi!"

Rachel acquiesça, avant de me lancer un regard accusateur. Je compris que la petite avait hérité de ma gourmandise. Ça ne devait pas être de la tarte pour Rachel de remplir un estomac aussi exigeant que celui de ma fille, toute seule qui plus est. Je souris alors que mes joues s'empourprèrent, comme fier de la génétique de ma fille. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'elle aussi sourire. C'est ainsi que nous partîmes du parc, ne me souciant même pas de mon avion maintenant raté. J'allais peut-être rester, tout compte fait. Ils décidèrent de m'emmener au Starbucks de Time Square, car d'après Fanny : "Il y a plus de cent sortes de donnuts! Et en plus, y sont trop bons!". Ça avais fais gronder mon estomac, totalement affamé en fait. Arrivés à destination, Fanny se dirigea directement vers une table, à l'intérieur et une des serveuse paru tout de suite la reconnaître. Elle prit d'ailleurs tout de suite notre commande. Pour ma part, c'était un café au lait avec un donnut, et même que j'avais promis à Fanny de lui en passer un petit bout. Après avoir fini son donnut, et une partie du mien, mais aussi son chocolat au lait avec de la chantilly dessus, Fanny posa une question inattendue de tous :

"Maman, qui c'est mon papa?"

Kurt, qui buvait son laté, s'étouffa presque, dû au fait que le liquide était passé du mauvais trou, à cause du choc. Rachel, quand à elle, recracha aussi sec son café avant de daigner répondre à son interlocutrice. Enfin, pas vraiment répondre, à vrai dire.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'on lui avait bien posé cette question.

De mon côté, je me sentais mal. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais mal à l'aise, avec Rachel qui me lançait des regards, comme un appel à l'aide, et puis Kurt qui faisait la navette entre moi et Fanny. En même temps, je n'allais pas me lever, limite danser, la bouche en coeur tout en disant : "Je suis ton paaapaaaaaaaaaa! C'est pas chouette?!" Non, c'était bien trop, embarrassant, en plus, devant tout ce monde, et puis, je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à une telle responsabilité. Entre temps, Fanny avait répondu d'un signe de tête prouvant à Rachel que oui, sa fille avait bien posé cette question. Elle avait l'air totalement paniquée, me lançant toujours des regards S.O.S.. Je fini par prendre la relève.

"Dis, tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle à la maison?" proposai-je

"D'accord." dit la petite.

"Désolé, mais je dois me sauver." dis promptement Kurt en regardant son portable "J'ai promis à Blaine de passer la soirée à regarder avec lui _La vie est belle_. Au revoir tout le monde!"

"Au revoir!" disions-nous à l'unisson, puis il s'en alla, toujours avec son laté à la main.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence complet, Fanny brisa celui-ci.

"Et si on y allait?"

Je regarda Rachel, qui ne sembla pas contre cette idée. Moi, je me demandai toujours comment on allait procéder quand Fanny allait remettre sur le tapis la question de savoir qui était son père. Rachel allait-elle esquiver la question ou bien lui dire tout joyeusement que c'était moi? Je ne savais vraiment pas à cet instant. Arrivé devant ce qui devais être la demeure de Rachel et Fanny, la première y enfonça une clé dans la serrure avant de tourner légèrement le poignet. Fanny rentra en courant dans la maison, mais déposa quand même ses petite ballerines à l'entrée pour les troquer contre des chaussons roses et dorés. J'entra avec hésitation dans le loft spacieux et chaleureux. C'était tellement... Rachel! Il y avait des accessoires et des choses liées à Broadway par ci, par là. Mais aussi, une photo m'intrigua, enfin, plutôt un tableau avec écrit des mots, français, je crois : Plus que ma propre vie.

"_More than my own life_." me répondis Rachel "C'est ce que ça veux dire."

"Oh! Et c'est quoi 'plus que ma propre vie'?"

"Ce que j'aime. Comme toi." dit-elle dans un soupir "Et Fanny aussi!" s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter

J'hocha la tête. Je lui posa alors cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

"Est-ce que tu compte dire à Fanny que c'est moi son père?"

"Bien sûr que oui!" répondit-elle automatiquement

Ok, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Elle dût voir mon air peu joyeux car elle parut inquiète aussi et me releva un peu la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu, tu as pensé à ce qu'elle dira, quelle réaction elle aura? Et si elle ne nous croyait pas, si elle me détestait?!"

"Ou si au contraire elle t'adorait et serait ravie que tu fasses partie de sa vie?" me dit-elle en souriant. Elle soupira "Tu es un être exceptionnel, Finn. Et c'est aussi une raison qui fait que je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis, elle t'adore déjà Finn! Regarde les choses en face! Tu aurais dû voir comment elle te tenait la main hier soir. On aurait vraiment que tu étais son père, ce que tu es d'ailleurs, mais sauf que là, elle le savait, elle en était bien consciente! Mais tu as sûrement dû le sentir."

Oh que oui, j'en ai encore des crampes si tu savais!

"C'est peut-être vrai..." dis-je tout en rapprochant, lentement mais sûrement mon visage vers le sien.

"C'est même sûr." souffla-t-elle, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien

Je souriais. Ouais, comme un gosse qui venait de découvrir qu'on l'emmenait passer le week-end à DisneyWorld. Rien que l'idée d'obtenir un autre baiser d'elle me rendait tout gai à présent. Tout était parfait. Je renaissais. Bien sûr, tout à l'heure aussi, c'était magique, mais là, c'était mille fois mieux. Elle était comme ma drogue : j'en avais été privé longtemps, et maintenant, rien que le fait de l'avoir re-goûté encore une fois, je sentais que j'allais replonger, tellement ma drogue à moi était addictive. C'était parfait. Enfin, à une exception près : une fillette visiblement toute excitée arriva en courant, mais se stoppa net en voyant la scène. Ce fut moi qui dû arrêter ce moment magique, car Rachel était trop occupée à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle tressaillit quand elle vit notre fille, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux également. Un instant, je cru vraiment qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous nos yeux. Mais en fait, elle prit ensuite une expression genre furax et se mit à crier de sa voix aiguë à en percer les tympans. Et bah voilà, Rachel ne voulait pas me croire, mais pourtant c'était vrai : elle me détestait. D'ailleurs, elle s'était mise à courir en criant toujours la même chose :

"Tu dois faire des bisous que à Papa! Tu l'avais dis! QUE A PAPAAAAAA!" cria-t-elle, toujours plus fort, heureusement que la maison n'était pas collée au autres.

"Calmes-toi!" cria Rachel

Puis elle arrêta. Stupéfiant. L'autorité de Rachel était surprenante. En même temps, elle avait dû jouer un peu le rôle du père pendant toutes les années où je n'avais pas été là, jamais là. Rachel sembla se calmer peu à peu, tout comme Fanny.

"Viens t'asseoir ici." dit-elle en tapotant mes genoux

Quoi? _Mes_ genoux? De toute façon, elle allait refuser, car j'avais maintenant la certitude qu'elle me haïssait. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle s'exécuta. N'était-elle pas censée me détester? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Pourtant, je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Fanny, maintenant assise sur mes genoux, me lançant un regard désolé. Ok, donc elle ne me détestait peut-être pas tout compte fait. Mais ça ne durera pas, car elle ne savait pas encore que j'étais son 'Papa'. Rachel se leva et commença à traverser le corridor.

"Maman revient dans une minute, je vais juste chercher quelque chose et je reviens." dit-elle en s'éloignant.

J'hocha la tête alors que Fanny murmura un bref 'D'accord'. Je me demandai ce qu'elle était partie chercher. J'y songeai vraiment. Je regarda également ma fille. Elle avait des yeux aussi magnifiques que sa mère, tout comme ses cheveux. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué depuis le début? C'était pourtant évident! Mais non, il m'a fallu un mois et que Rachel apparaisse en tant que mère à côté d'elle pour que je m'en rende compte et que j'en sois vraiment sûr. Rach revint enfin avec un papier à la main. Non, une photo qui était datée de 2010. Autant dire que ça ne nous rajeunissait pas. Elle la montra à Fanny, et à moi par la même occasion. C'était la scène du concours régional, je reconnaissai les costumes dorés, et surtout Rachel, qui était magnifique ce jour là. Oui, tellement magnifique que je lui avais dis pour la première fois 'Je t'aime.' Sur cette photo, on était main dans la main, se regardant avec ferveur et amour aussi.

"Oh! C'est vous!" s'exclama la petite brune

"Oui, tu as vu? C'est Pap... Finn et Maman!"

Ça alors! Elle avait failli cracher le morceau! Elle montra alors un autre photo, toujours sur la même scène, mais cette fois-ci, nous nous enlacions. On était persuadés qu'on allait gagner, nous, les New Directions, seulement, nous étions arrivés troisièmes, derniers, des losers. Mais on ne s'était quand même pas laisser abattre si facilement.

"Tiens, encore vous!"

"Oui." repondis-je

Rachel montra une autre photo, avec des costumes noirs et bleus. Concours régional 2011. On avait assuré ce jour-là. On avait même gagné. Surtout grâce à Rachel d'ailleurs : c'est elle qui avait prposé l'idée d'écrire des chansons originales, et c'est surtout elles qui avait écrit celles qu'ont avait chanté ce jour-là (car on bien d'accord que Quinn voulait juste l'empêcher d'être avec moi, c'est tout, elle ne voulait pas l'aider). Sur l'image, il y avait toujours nos deux visages, on se serrait toujours l'un l'autre. On était heureux, car on avait _vraiment_ tout déchiré! Cette fois-ci, Fanny se passa de commentaires, et regarda juste la photo, car elle dû cette fois-ci se dire à elle-même que c'était _encore_ nous. Ensuite, Rachel passa à une autre photo. Costumes noirs. Nationales 2011. On y était arrivés, mais vite repartis, à cause de _nous_. Mais bon, après cela, on s'était remis ensemble donc... Je reporta mon regard sur la photo : on chantait, on se regardait aussi, on se fixait ainsi dire. C'était juste avant le moment fatidique, celui qui nous avait fait perdre. Mais sur cette photo, on pouvait voir à quel point on en avait mare de faire semblant, et plus déterminés que jamais à se montrer, et à ne plus faire semblant. Mais cette impression se confirma sur la photo qui suivait. Avait-elle osé? Sur cette photo, c'était toujours au concours. Mais c'était _le_ moment fatidique. En fait, maintenant je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Jesse avait paru si jaloux... C'était parce que c'était de l'amour, du pur et du vrai. C'est vrai qu'on ne se gênait pas à ce moment donné, surtout dans un lieu public, un lieu avec plus de mille personnes dans la salle, à voir le spectacle que l'on offrait. J'étais fier, désormais, enfin, avant que je ne tourne la tête pour apercevoir la tête ahurie de Fanny.

"Que à Papa..." murmura-t-elle

Puis elle tourna son visage vers sa mère, dont le visage s'éclaira, puis ensuite, vers moi, et je vis qu'elle souriait. Elle m'aimait, en tant que père.

"Tu es mon Papa! J'ai un Papa! J'AI UN PAPA!" dit-elle tout en s'aggripant à mon cou

Je la souleva, et la fit tourner dans mes bras. J'étais heureux, voir même plus qu'heureux. Aux anges. Comblé, ouais, comme un père de famille. Maintenant, c'était beaucoup plus simple de penser ça, ou bien de le dire, ça ne me gênerait pas le moins du monde. Puisque j'avais fondé une famille. Bon, d'accord, pendant très longtemps, je ne m'en doutais pas une seconde, mais après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'enlaça Fanny, puis Rachel, ma Rachel, qui avait lâché le reste des photos par terre. Je pus voir les photos de Noël, aussi aux Régionales, puis à la Saint-Valentin, et au mariage. Puis au bal de promo et aux Nationales. Et pour finir, dans la voiture, avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train. Je regarda Rachel, qui avait à présent Fanny dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes à s'enthousiasmer, on se calma un peu, même si la joie était toujours omniprésente. Quand l'heure fut arrivée de coucher Fanny, on lui chanta un petit morceau, Rachel et moi : _I'm Yours_ de Jason Mraz. Passons les câlins et les bisous, mais aussi les nombreux 'Bonne nuit' et 'Fais de beaux rêves'.

"Aller, un dernier câlin et tu dors." dis-je à ma fille

"D'accord Papa, mais je voudrais te dire une dernière chose avant, enfin deux."

"D'accord, dis-le moi." dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Rachel qui attendait à la porte.

"Ok, donc, première chose : Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!"

"Moi aussi!"

"Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas fini. Deuxième chose : tu es courageux."

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça?"

"Car tu m'avais dis de le dire à mon papa quand je le verrai, et je t'avais dis que je pouvais pas car je le connaissais pas, sauf que maintenant, je le connais, et c'est toi." finit-elle en souriant

Je la sera une dernière fois dans mes bras, avant d'éteindre la lampe.

"Bonne nuit ma puce."

"Bonne nuit Papa."

Puis je referma la porte. Rachel me devança, afin de m'entraîner vers la chambre à coucher. La porte refermée, on se mit directement au lit, en se changeant bien évidemment. Elle me regardait. Je la regardai. Puis tout à coup, je lâcha :

"Je ne vais pas y retourner, à l'armée."

Rachel paru surprise, mais d'un autre côté rassurée.

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Parce que je veux rattraper le temps perdu, autant avec toi qu'avec elle. Et ce n'est pas en étant là trois fois par an ou mois que je vais y arriver... Et puis, tu as vu, j'ai déjà failli y rester. C'est dangereux Rachel, et je ne veux pas que tu revive ce que tu as vécu il y a plus de sept ans. Et puis je ne veux pas que Fanny soit malheureuse quand je partirai, aussi bien pour quelques mois ou pour toujours..." murmurai-je "Je ne veux pas vous faire endurer ça Rachel. Plus maintenant que je vous ai retrouvés." fini-je enfin

"Je t'aime." souffla Rachel

"Je t'aime aussi, et n'oublies pas : je suis toujours à toi..."

"Fidèlement." termina Rachel.

FIN

* * *

**Dites-moi votre avis!**


End file.
